Sepertimu, Aku pun Sama
by CoffeeCulture
Summary: Tidak sedikit yang lupa tentang perampokan dua tahun lalu. Begitupun dengan para perampoknya yang telah berpisah, kini mereka kembali bersama. Merencanakan kejahatan selanjutnya. Tentu saja dalam dua tahun terakhir tidak ada lagi yang sama, terutama setelah salah satu dari mereka dibunuh. Balas dendam, perampokan, juga mencari hal yang telah hilang , OOC, OC, Typo, ETC
1. Chapter 1

Sepertimu, Akupun Sama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Genre: Adventure

Pair: Naruto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo, ETC

* * *

Summary: Tidak sedikit yang lupa tentang perampokan dua tahun lalu. Begitupun dengan para perampoknya yang telah berpisah, kini mereka kembali bersama. Merencanakan kejahatan selanjutnya. Tentu saja dalam dua tahun terakhir tidak ada lagi yang sama, terutama setelah salah satu dari mereka dibunuh. Balas dendam, perampokan, juga mencari hal yang telah hilang.

* * *

AN: Beberapa mungkin sudah baca fict ini di bagian crossover. Jujur saja karena tindakan buru-buru dari saya yang mengakibatkan beberapa kendala, terutama pada bagian, _well_ crossover. karena setelah dipikirkan, fict ini lebih pantas berada pada fandom Naruto. Maka setelah pemikiran yang lama saya memindahkan fict **Creatures Like** **us **pada Fandom Naruto, juga mengganti nama menjadi **Sepertimu, akupun sama**.

tentu saja tidak semuanya sama, ditambah malah. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, silahkan...

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Hiruzen tidak sabar. Jari jemari dia ketuk pada meja, sebelum perhatian di kembalikan pada layar laptop. Tidak lama dia berdiri, mondar-mandir di ruangan penuh buku.

Pada dinding terbingkai foto sembilan orang yang mengambil pose masing-masing bersamanya. Ah, betapa dia merindukan mereka semua yang kini entah pergi kemana.

Guntur membelah dunia dengan keras, tidak selang lama hujan mengguyur.

Hiruzen tidak peduli. Saat ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia dalam diri, bagaimanapun juga salah satu dari orang dari foto akan datang. Setelah dua tahun, dia tidak sabar.

Kemudian guntur lagi.

Ponsel di meja berdering. Dari layar terang tertulis nama anaknya

Asuma

Hiruzen mendengus. Dia tidak menantikan yang ini, dia bosan melihat wajah anak itu setiap minggu.

Lalu ketukan terdengar dari pintu. Wajanya bersinar melihat wajah salah satu anak didik yang telah lama bersembunyi.

" Naruto! Masuklah... "

* * *

Pemakaman bukan sesuatu yang disukai Sasuke, tidak pernah sedikitpun dia menyukai roma negatif yang tercipta dari hal tersebut. Sayang, disinilah dia. Pada salah satu acara yang paling tidak dia sukai di dunia. Bukan karena sebuah keterpaksaan dia berada disini, kehendaknya sendiri yang membawa dia—kepada acara pemakaman salah seorang yang dia anggap penting,

Hiruzen Sarutobi, semoga dia tenang kembali pada tanah.

Sasuke menatap dari jauh. Ketika mayat Hiruzen yang perlahan diletakan pada galian tanah terbalut jas yang tidak pernah sama sekali dikenakan pria tua itu semasa hidup. Seperti dirinya yang menatap dari jauh, ada dua orang yang sama sepertinya—masing-masing dibawah pohon pilihan mereka, berlindung dari matahari yang bahkan tertutupi awan hitam.

Satu dari kedua orang tersebut mendekati Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar, _demi Tuhan, tidakkah dia tahu ini pemakaman?_, pikir Sasuke. Satu yang lainnya lagi segera pergi entah kemana, tertelan bayang-bayang pohon.

" Oi Sasuke!" Mata Sasuke berkedut. Entah karena rasa mati berpakaian pria itu. Sekali lagi Sasuke berpikir, _demi Tuhan, ini pemakaman. Kenapa harus jas berwarna jingga, tidak. Jas tersebut bahkan tidak semestinya ada di dunia_. Pria bermata merah yang seringkali diduga penyalahgunaan _softlens_ hanya dapat menggeleng lemah melihat kenalannya.

" Apa kabarmu?" Sasuke baru ingin membalas sebelum kemudian dipotong. " Dia sudah mati, sulit menerima semua ini…" Pria berambut kuning menghela napas lemah sembari menggeleng kepala kekiri-kekanan.

" Se…"

" Hey bagaimana kabar yang lain?" Urat di wajah Sasuke berkedut hebat. Pada saat ini dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah pria berambut kuning ini mengharapkan dia berbicara atau tidak, bah! Dia bahkan tidak tahu lagi bila sedari awal dia adalah lawan bicara dari pemuda cerewet ini.

" Naruto…" Baru Sasuke ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, ujung ekor mata menangkap satu lagi sosok yang mendekati mereka. Satu pikiran Sasuke

" Bajingan." Butuh beberapa detik untuk Sasuke sadar bahwa kata yang dia dengar bukan dari pikirannya, tapi milik temannya.

Pria berambut hitam berhenti beberapa meter didepan dia dan Naruto, senyum tipis yang terhias tidak lama hilang ketika terganti hembusan asap rokok. Pria yang sedari dulu menjadi burung pemangsa bagi dia dan Naruto, kehadirannya selalu pertanda buruk.

Anggota kepolisian, lebih buruk lagi. Detektif Asuma Sarutobi.

" As…"

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke kembali berkedut ketika lagi-lagi dipotong Naruto.

Pria dihadapan mereka terkekeh sambil tangan kanannya mengarah pada nisan milik Hiruzen. " Dia tentu saja. Keluargaku. Aku seharusnya yang bertanya, buat apa dua penjahat seperti kalian menghadiri pemakaman ini?".

" Terlebih lagi, seingatku Naruto. Kau bahkan tidak menghadiri pemakaman kedua orang tua mu."

_ah sialan_. Pikir Sasuke. Dari ekor matanya dia dapat melihat wajah pemilik jas jingga tersebut memerah. Dia, harus segera pergi dari sini, sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Kejutannya adalah Naruto yang melangkah pergi lebih dahulu, meninggalkannya yang segera menyusul. _Itu baru_, mengingat Naruto dan temperamennya.

Dari kejauhan Asuma berteriak. " KALIAN AKAN JATUH! LIHAT SAJA!"

* * *

" KALIAN TOLOL?! " Naruto sedikit kebingungan, apakah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Sasuke sendiri seperti biasa, menanggapi dengan suara 'hm', atau setidaknya itu yang selalu dikira oleh yang lain. Karena seringkali yang akan dia katakan dipotong, entah oleh Naruto atau yang lain. Tidak jauh beda dan pada titik ini dia sudah tidak terlalu peduli.

Dari belakang bar pria berambut panjang terkekeh pelan menanggapi teriakan satu-satunya wanita dibangunan. " Setidaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan hey! Ini pertemuan kita semenjak dua tahun lalu. Berbahagialah sedikit sayang." Gadis tersebut mendengus sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang lama sebelum terpecahkan oleh suara kemenangan Naruto yang disusul pemberian uang oleh Sasuke.

" Kalian. Bertaruh. Tentang. Kami? " Setiap ucapan Tenten diberi penekanan. Naruto tersenyum tidak menyadari apa yang akan segera terjadi.

Terbukti beberapa detik kemudian Naruto tersungkur jatuh mencium panel kayu dingin dengan tidak elegan. " Kau Pelacu... " ucapan tidak selesai, tergantung di udara saat suara laras panjang ditaruh diatas meja oleh Neji, terpaksa Naruto menelan ludah sembari mengelap darah yang mulai mengucur. " Dasar wanita... Wanita... Bajingan?" Neji mengangguk memberikan lampu hijau.

Jujur, Naruto tidak peduli sama sekali tentang laras panjang milik Neji. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan mati hanya karena peluru, tapi mengingat manusia 'normal' takut dengan senjata, maka dia pun mencoba. Seperti manusia,

Para manusia 'normal'. Karena dia, Naruto jauh dari kata normal.

Oh ya, dia jauh dari kata normal.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Danau terlihat tenang, tidak ada riak, tidak ada pergerakan. Seolah waktu telah berhenti. Ditengah danau duduk Naruto, mata biru safir menerawang. Tidak fokus pada apapun. Hingga akhirnya terpecah oleh suara langkah kaki yang dia kenal.

" Yah... " Suara Naruto pelan, tapi cukup untuk dia yang di tepi danau untuk mendengar. Bukan karena sang ayah memiliki pendengaran yang baik, lebih Karena Naruto yang tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatannya. Dia berbicara baik nyata, juga telepati.

Sang ayah yang mengutik satu tanduk kecil Naruto ketika berada disampinya. Naruto meringis, _orang tua sialan_.

Satu lagi kutikan.

" Lain kali Naruto, jangan mengumpat dengan pikiran terbuka. Terlebih lagi pada sesama **Oni**." Naruto terdiam, tentu saja. Dia bodoh lupa hal tersebut.

Keduanya diam beberapa lama sebelum sang ayah kembali membuka suara, " beberapa bulan lagi kau berulang tahun Naruto"

Naruto mengangguk. " masih lama".

" untuk kita itu sebentar, lagi pula berapa usiamu sekarang? "

Naruto berpikir, mengingat-ngingat sebisa mungkin. " 22"

Minato tersenyum simpul yang menyembunyikan berbagai macam rahasia untuk Naruto. "sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi **Oni** dewasa"

_Dikatakan oleh mahluk berusia seratus tahun_.

Sekali lagi, Minato mengutik Naruto.

* * *

Naruto meringis mengingatnya. Lalu perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada tenten. Wanita satu itu memiliki pukulan lebih kuat dari rata-rata, Naruto tidak akan heran bila suatu saat nanti Tenten mengakui bahwa dia adalah seorang **Ogre**.

" Ada hal lucu Naruto? " Melihat senyum yang jelas keluar tanpa Naruto sadari jauh lebih mengesalkan daripada senyum yang biasa dia keluarkan. Jauh lebih mengesalkan.

Sedari awal mereka bertemu, bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi satu tim, Naruto dan Tenten sudah saling hantam, bahkan saling tembak. Entah karena target perampokan yang sama, pencurian yang terjadi saat saling bertemu, dipekerjakan oleh dua orang yang saling bermusuhan, atau bahkan sekedar bertemu di _minimarket_.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Tenten mengantri cukup lama, dan hal ini menyebalkan. Terlebih hari ini adalah salah satu yang paling menyebalkan; siluman rubah baru yang sombong, anak-anak kamar atas yang ribut, berandalan malam yang menganggu, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dia menghela napas mengingat hari ini. Setidaknya kini dia akan pergi bertemu kenalannya melalu dunia maya beberapa menit lagi.

" TANGAN DI UDARA! "

Gadis tersebut mengangkat tangan dengan malas. Matanya kemudian melotot melihat pria yang tengah merampok, mata kedua terpaut lama sebelum senyum tersungging dari balik topeng.

Oh pria berambut kuning ini jelas akan merusak malamnya.

* * *

Mengingat masa lalu antara dia dan Naruto. Dia yakin Naruto bukan manusia biasa, berkali-kali bahkan dia berusaha membongkar kedok Naruto. Dia tidak akan heran bila ternyata Naruto sama sepertinya, siluman rubah. terlebih lagi dengan tiga gurat pada masing-masing pipi Naruto.

Oh betapa dia benar juga salah.

Sasuke yang duduk didepan bar memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah keduanya. Bukan pertama dan terakhir, juga tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat.

Sasuke mengangkat gelas yang telah kosong kepada Neji.

" Silahkan " Sasuke mengangguk pelan setelah Neji mengisi kembali gelas yang telah kosong tadi dengan alkohol kesukaan Sasuke.

" kau tidak mengobati matamu? Setelah pekerjaan terakhir kita aku yakin kau dapat mengobati mata merah" neji menunjuk kedua mata Sasuke. Ah betapa Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah vampir, jadi matanya tidak akan berubah walaupun sudah dioperasi sedemikian rupa, tapi tentu saja dia tidak ingin memberitahu hal tersebut kepada manusia. Dia masih ingin hidup.

Vampir bukan mahluk yang dianggap baik oleh manusia mengingat berabad-abad manusia selalu membunuh vampir, juga mahluk lainnya. Mungkin untuk saat ini dia akan tetap berpegang teguh pada menyembunyikan jati diri.

Dia menghela napas, entah akan berapa lama dia akan tetap tersembunyi. Karena cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui rahasianya.

Naruto dan Tenten menghabiskan waktu sejam dalam saling mengadu pukulan dan pelintiran, terkadang juga menghantam satu sama lain dengan benda apa saja yang ada di genggaman. Hidung, mulut, dan segala macam bagian wajah Naruto legam berwarna hitam, beberapa bahkan mengucur darah segar. Kenapa mereka berkelahi?, mereka sudah lupa.

Sasuke telah pergi, Neji sendiri membiarkan keduanya baku hantam sambil bermain psp yang baru dia dapatkan dari online.

Biarkan mereka saling pukul sampai stamina mereka habis. Satu hal yang tidak Neji ketahui adalah keduanya mahluk _supernatural _dan bukan manusia biasa, sayang dia tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

* * *

Langkah Naruto membelah malam. Deru mobil tidak sebising siang ataupun beberapa jam tadi, tidak ada manusia waras yang masih keluar di area sini jam segini, tapi dia bukan manusia, terlebih lagi waras.

Bekas perkelahian dia dengan wanita di bar perlahan mulai hilang, regenerasi cepat milik rasnya. Tetap saja rasa sakit pukulan wanita tersebut masih ada.

" TOLONG! "

Langkahnya terhenti. Dari lorong depan, suara wanita yang meminta tolong. _Urusi urasanmu, urusi urusanmu, urusi urusanmu_...

Tepat setelah Naruto akan melewati lorong langkahnya terhenti, juga gumam yang hanya dapat dia dengar.

_Sialan._

* * *

Dia adalah serigala. Bukan serigala asli, setengah manusia setengah serigala. Apa sebutan mereka untuknya, ah ya

**Werewolf**.

Rival dari kaum **vampir**. Makhluk berbulu yang buas, sangat buas. Jadi kenapa, kenapa adik serigalanya tidak juga kunjung bangun?

Kiba menatap adik yang tidak kunjung bangun. Duduk pada pinggiran kasur tidur pada ruang yang terlihat mewah sambil telanjang. Menatap pada sang adik digenggaman tangan, dengan mata penuh harap. Frustasi? Tentu saja. Serigala miliknya mungkin telah sinting! Mengira dia adalah beruang yang tengah hibernasi. Tidur pulas, bahkan ketika wanita dilayar sedang mengaum buas tersodok oleh batang hitam legam.

_Ayolah keparat! Bangun, oh demi Tuhan manapun. Bangun kau bajingan!. Kumohon bangun, kumohon._

Sayang, serigala kecil tidak kunjung bangun.

Perhatian frustasi beralih pada pemberitahuan dari layar ponsel. Salah satu nama yang tidak ingin dia baca saat ini, atau dua tahun lalu.

_Uzumaki Naruto, bajingan_.

* * *

Gigi Naruto bergemerutuk, kesal dengan Kiba yang tidak juga kunjung datang. Dia bukan makhluk sabar, dan tidak akan pernah. Jadi kenapa, Kiba berani membuat dia menunggu?.

_Espresso_ di meja telah lama habis. Mata biru safir milik Naruto jelalatan pada pelayan wanita yang mengantar pesanan bak penari pada tiang, memancing nafsu. Diseberang dia duduk, mobil pada aspal saling klakson tidak sabar keluar dari kemacetan. Panas matahari yang menembus bayang bayang pohon pada trotoar juga tidak membantu sama sekali, perlahan dia makin kesal.

_Oh ya. Kiba akan..._

Pikiran Naruto terpotong saat tepukan pelan pada bahu. Tidak selang lama Kiba duduk berhadapan dengan pria berambut kuning. Kedua mata saling terpatri tanpa tanda salah satu akan memulai berbicara.

" Apa yang kau inginkan? " Pada akhirnya kiba yang membuka percakapan.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab Kiba, malahan dia memberi isyarat kepada pelayan wanita untuk datang membawa menu. Dia yang diberikan menu segera memesan salah satu minuman bahkan tanpa melihat daftar yang tersedia. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat umum, terlebih lagi bersama Naruto.

" Apa yang kau ingin kan? " Kiba mengulang.

" Tidak ada basa-basi, eh? Baiklah... " ucapan Naruto berhenti saat pelayan wanita kembali datang membawa pesanan Kiba. " Ada pekerjaan. "

Mata Kiba membulat, seolah tidak mempercayai Naruto. " Kau gila? Tunggu..., kau memang gila"

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh.

" Hiruzen baru saja mati, dibunuh bahkan! Dan kau ingin kita segera kembali dalam aksi? " Kiba menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Ap... " ucapan Kiba dipotong oleh berkas hitam yang dilempar ke atas meja. Tanpa banyak bicara dia baca, dimana dengan setiap kata yang ada pada berkas mata Kiba membulat lebar.

" Kau benar-benar gila".

Mata Kiba berfokus pada Naruto yang bahkan tidak menatap dia, malah pada bokong pelayan. Mencari-cari kebohongan pada diri Naruto, berharap ada alasan untuk dia menolak. Bukan karena apa, tapi proposal dan data yang diberikan Naruto terlalu indah untuk terjadi. Pekerjaan besar relatif mudah, pembagian hasil tinggi pula. Untuk Kiba yang telah lama beristirahat pada pekerjaan besar setelah dua tahun lalu, ini terlalu...

" Menggiurkan " Mata kiba mengerjap cepat mendengar Naruto barusan. Lalu tersadar kata barusan tertuju untuk sang pelayan. Ah betapa dia membenci pria dengan birahi tinggi ini.

Kiba tidak berbicara, hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan itu dia ikut dalam rencana Naruto yang kini tersenyum puas.

" Siapa yang akan ikut? " Kiba bertanya, tentu saja dia ingin informasi tentang siapa yang akan ikut.

" Untuk pekerjaan ini kita membutuhkan tim lama." sebelah alis Kiba terangkat mendengar Naruto barusan.

" Tenten tidak akan setuju"

Senyum Naruto merekah. " Oh dia akan ikut, tenang saja. " Naruto paham betul bahwa salah satu yang tidak akan ikut pekerjaan ini adalah Tenten, tidak peduli seberapa menggiurkannya pekerjaan ini, tapi bukankah ada banyak jalan menuju Roma? Atau setidaknya itu yang dia ingat. " Neji akan mengikuti Tenten. Sasuke, dia akan ikut. Untuk Tenten biarkan padaku. Untuk satu lagi kau akan menjemputnya di bandara..."

" ...Lee"

Kiba menggebrak meja kafe keras. Hidungnya kembang-kempis dengan mata merah yang mempelototi Naruto, membuat mereka menjadi tontonan sekitar.

" Tidak! " Naruto paham betul dengan reaksi Kiba. Setelah insiden 'itu' mereka menjadi musuh, setidaknya itu yang Kiba selalu pikir.

" Oh demi Tuhan kiba. Itu ketidak-sengajaan." Kata Naruto yang makin di pelototi Kiba.

" Dia memukul serigala kecil ini sampai pingsan! Sampai jadi Sinting! " Tangan Kiba menunjuk pada bagian selangkangan. Naruto hampir tersedak ludah sendiri mendengar Kiba.

" Burungmu akan baik-baik saja"

" Serigala"

" Ya, apapun itu. " Tidak habis pikir Naruto, dengan sedikit meringis mengingat sparring mereka. Antara Kiba dan Lee, penuh ketawa sebelum berubah menjadi teriak. Teriak Kiba, juga serigala kecilnya.

Naruto menarik napas dalam, memijit tulang hidung. " kau tahu? Lee baru balik dari india. Katanya dia ingin mendalami hindu. Barangkali saja, dia menemukan obat disana. Untuk burung mu. "

" Serigala. "

" Ya, apapun itu. Kau boleh memakai mobilku ke bandara, aku akan menggunakan motormu. Kita ketemu ditempat biasa. " Kata Naruto bergegas pergi setelah mengambil kunci di meja.

Kiba mendengus kesal.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan meja pelayan wanita mengejar Kiba pelan, mengatakan bahwa temannya belum membayar. Milik Kiba, juga Naruto.

_**Oni** sialan_. Pikir Kiba sembari merogoh dompet.

Positif Kiba, positif. Setidaknya dia akan mengendarai Datsun 240 milik Naruto. Kiba berhenti pada pinggir jalan. Matanya mencari-cari mobil keluaran jepang yang telah familiar, tapi nihil. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Mungkin saja tertutupi mobil lain. Mungkin saja. Kiba menekan kunci Naruto, berharap suara mobil akan keluar entah dari bagian mana jalan.

Dan benar. Suara pintu mobil terbuka, tapi bukan mobil yang kiba harapkan. Mobil keluarga yang telah karat. Perempatan muncul di jidat Kiba.

_BAJINGAN TENGIK!_

* * *

Langkah Naruto terhenti didepan pintu berwarna cokelat tua. Digetuk sekali, tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi, seperti tadi tidak ada jawaban. Lalu yang ketiga kali, lebih kencang dari pertama ada kedua. Tidak lama, suara dari dalam.

" Masuk saja!"

Mengikuti suara tadi Naruto membuka pintu kayu tersebut perlahan. Ruangan yang minim cahaya, walaupun jam pada saku Naruto menyatakan sekarang adalah sore hari. Melihat orang dicari tidak ada pada ruangan ini, dia segera menuju ruangan sebelah. Benar saja, orang yang dia cari tengah berkutat pada layar komputer dan tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Naruto yang kini duduk pada sofa.

Keduanya diam, terselimuti suara jari menekan keyboard dengan rima. Naruto sendiri baru ingin berbicara ketika terhenti oleh getaran ponsel. Matanya menyipit membaca yang tengah memanggil.

" Ya? Baiklah. Kau ingin pudding? Juga… Tomat cherry. Baik, segera kesana." Naruto menutup telpon disusul hela napas lemah.

" Bagaimana kabarnya?" Naruto mengangkat alis sebelah, lalu menyadari pria yang sedari tadi berkutat di komputer kini memperhatikan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, " Seperti biasa, tanpa perubahan." Diikuti senyum simpul.

" Dia akan sembuh" Kata lawan bicara Naruto.

" Cukup tentang dia. Shino, aku ingin segala berkas tentang aktifitas Hiruzen belakangan." Gantian Shino mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar permintaan Naruto.

" Semua?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Semua, dalam rentang waktu setelah kita berpisah." Kata Naruto kepada pria dengan kacamata bulat berwarna hitam seperti rambutnya. " Juga Shino" Lanjut Naruto melempar kertas berisi hal yang sama seperti yang dia tunjukan kepada Kiba beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Shino memperbaiki kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan Naruto. " Kelompok lama?"

" Kelompok lama…" Naruto menggaruk kepala mengingat ada yang tidak dapat ikut. " Shikamaru sedang entah hilang kemana, lalu Gaara…" Naruto menghela napas " Dia di rumah sakit jiwa."

Shino mengangkat alis penasaran setelah mendengar Naruto. bukan karena Shikamaru, tapi karena Gaara. Seingat dia, Gaara bukan orang dengan penyakit mental. Dia malah salah satu yang memiliki otak normal dibanding yang lain.

" Ceritanya panjang. Bagaimanapun juga, kutunggu di tempat biasa" Kata Naruto bergegas pergi, yang tidak lama terdengar suara pintu dibanting.

_Baiklah, mari kita cari. Apa yang si tua Hiruzen lakukan dua tahun terakhir_.

**TBC**

* * *

_Well_..., Itu dia prologue nya. kelompok Naruto ada sembilan orang, bila dibaca dengan teliti seharusnya pembaca sudah tau siapa saja anggota tersebut.

Bila ada yang ingin ditanyakan jangan sungkan untuk mereview, akan author jawab pada chapter selanjutnya. plus Review adalah penyemangat tersendiri, semacam bonus. untuk chapter depan mungkin akan berkisar antara 2K sampai 3K, mungkin saja lebih bila tiba-tiba saya diberi wahyu. mungkin juga akan lebih lama, barangkali terkena WB.

juga Author terbuka dengan saran Pair untuk Naruto. Bila hingga nanti belum dalam ditentukan barulah sy akan membuka poll di profil.

_Hingga nanti..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sepertimu, Aku pun Sama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Genre: Adventure

Pair: NarutoX

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo, ETC

* * *

Summary: Tidak sedikit yang lupa tentang perampokan dua tahun lalu. Begitupun dengan para perampoknya yang telah berpisah, kini mereka kembali bersama. Merencanakan kejahatan selanjutnya. Tentu saja dalam dua tahun terakhir tidak ada lagi yang sama, terutama setelah salah satu dari mereka dibunuh. Balas dendam, perampokan, juga mencari hal yang telah hilang.

* * *

Naruto bolak-balik di depan rumah tua berwarna putih dengan telepon yang setia melekat ditelinga bahkan sebelum dia turun dari mobil, sesekali dia melirik kaca jendela rumah. Walaupun malam ini seperti malam biasanya pada Konoha belakangan (bulan yang malu bersembunyi dibalik awan), dia yakin sasarannya adalah yang sedari tadi hilir mudik dari jendela satu ke yang lain.

" … baik." Kata Naruto setelah menutup telepon dan mengetuk kaca jendela mobil. Tidak lama Kiba keluar, membunyikan kepala kekiri dan kekanan. Wajah Naruto mengkerut melihat sebilah pisau diantara baju dan celana Kiba. " Apa itu?".

Teman Naruto bingung sejenak, pandangannya lalu mengikuti pandangan Naruto. " Oh ini? pisau tentu saja" tangannya mengelus gagang kayu pisau keluarga yang mencuat keluar.

" Aku tahu itu pisau bodoh, maksudku buat apa?"

" Untuk menusuk duh…" Kiba menghentikan ucapannya sejenak ketika mereka tinggal beberapa langkah dari pintu. Pisau yang sedari tadi berdiam kini dia keluarkan, memandikannya dengan kilau cahaya lampu rumah yang remang.

" Kau tahu kita akan memburu…" Ucapan Naruto tidak selesai ketika dia terhempas jauh dan menubruk mobil Kiba. " Sialan…" Ucap Naruto disela dia meringis. Tubuhnya serasa habis dihantam besi, tunggu, itu memang terjadi.

Nasib Kiba sendiri tidak berbeda dari Naruto. Dia juga terhempas, tapi dia mengguling ketanah lapang dan memakan beberapa bunga menggunakan wajahnya. Dia merintih kesakitan sembari berusaha berdiri. Tidak jauh darinya, lebih tepatnya di depan pintu rumah kini berdiri orang tua yang terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakek Kiba. Satu karakter mencolok sosok tersebut adalah matanya yang berwarna merah terang.

" dia… **vampir**. Sialan Naruto." Geram Kiba pelan. Tentu saja mereka memburu **vampir**, itu menjelaskan kenapa Naruto tidak menceritakan detail tentang kerjaan malam ini. KARENA MEREKA AKAN MEMBURU **VAMPIR**!

" Kau sialan!" Teriak Kiba entah kepada siapa. Bersamaan dengan suara teriak yang keluar dari tenggorokan, dia menerjang kepada sang vampir yang masih berdiri pada beranda rumah. Alih-alih memukul wajah pria tua/**vampir** itu malah Kiba yang merasakan punggung tangan keriput milik lawannya mendarat pada pipi dia. Kemudian disusul tendangan pada perut yang menerbangkannya pada udara sebelum gravitasi melakukan tugasnya.

Baru Naruto berdiri. **Vampir** itu sudah menghilang dari posisi semula dan muncul tepat didepan Naruto yang dengan insting mengangkat kedua tangan untuk melindungi bagian perut. Benar saja. Pukulan **vampir** tersebut mengarah pada perutnya, yang dimana Naruto tidak mengira bahwa kekuatan **vampir** tua cukup untuk membuat tulang pada tangan berbunyi.

Naruto meludah pada wajah sang vampir dan mengambil inisiatif menyeruduk wajah pria tua berkacamata. Dia tidak membuang momentum yang tercipta dari serudukan kepala bebalnya, dia segera menendang ketika sang lawan tengah terhuyung mundur.

**Vampir** tua itu menatap Naruto dengan mata merah menyala tidak memperhatikan Kiba yang perlahan berubah menjadi serigala jadi-jadian saat bulan mulai mengenai tubuhnya yang masih berusaha lepas dari tanah.

Mata Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi ungu beriak bersamaan dengan tanduk kecil yang keluar dari dahinya. Naruto menyengir, memukul kedua kepalan tangan dia sendiri dan berteriak " Waktunya ronde kedua dimulai!".

* * *

" Tentu saja urusan **vampir** kita akan bertemu dengan **dia**." Erang Kiba begitu mobil berhenti di depan gereja. Dia menghela napas sambil keluar dari mobil dan segera menuju bagasi untuk mengambil tubuh atau yang sekarang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai tumpukan bagian-bagian badan. Naruto terkekeh, dia kemudian menyalakan sebatang rokok setelah yang sebelumnya habis oleh angin malam saat berkendara barusan.

" Kenapa harus dia?"

" Kau tahu suatu saat nanti dia akan membunuh kita tanpa kita sadari?"

" Pernah berpikir kenapa dia memilih gereja sebagai markasnya?"

" Apa kau dengar tentang…" Rentetan pertanyaan Kiba terhenti saat mereka dihentikan oleh seseorang dengan kerah hitam.

Pria tersebut menunjuk bilah pisau Kiba sambil tersenyum simpul. " Tidak ada senjata pada tanah Tuhan tuan-tuan." Kiba menatap Naruto memelas tidak ingin memberikannya, yang kemudian dia kasih dengan berat hati setelah mengerang terlebih dahulu. Tangan pria tersebut tetap terangkat seolah meminta lebih. Naruto dan Kiba saling pandang bingung sebelum pria tersebut kembali membuka mulut.

" Pemantik tuan Naruto…" Naruto merogoh kantong cepat, mencari-cari pemantik yang telah tenggelam. " …Juga kalung tuan" Pria tersebut menunjuk kalung yang tersebunyi dibalik pakaian Naruto setelah diberi pemantik. Naruto menatap pria itu tajam perihal kesal tidak juga dipersilahkan masuk.

Kiba menghela napas. Dia mengerti kenapa mereka tidak juga dipersilahkan menginjak rumah Tuhan, " Kalian tahu? Mungkin kalian harus meralat peraturan kalian. Demi Tuhan, Naruto itu senjata berjalan".

" Hey, itu tidak benar!"

" Itu benar Naruto…" Tubuh Naruto dan Kiba seketika menegang mendengar suara yang pelan, tapi cukup untuk mereka dengar pada malam sunyi senyap dari balik pintu gereja. " Biarkan mereka masuk." dengan kalimat itu, mereka berdua akhirnya dipersilahkan masuk.

Di dalam gereja yang telah kosong karena telah lama tidak dipakai berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam panjang. Jubah merah tua cukup panjang hingga menyentuh lantai gereja yang bersih. Ketika dia membelakangi satu-satunya pencahayaan untuk menghadap kedua pria yang baru masuk, dia membuka mata, merah menyala.

Kiba menelan ludah pada tenggorokan yang tercekat hanya melihat pria dihadapannya. Dia tidak pernah menyukai bangsa **vampir**, terlebih lagi pria yang kini berada di hadapannya. Kiba mematung beberapa saat, berbeda dengan Naruto yang mendekati pria itu tidak peduli.

" Itachi." Pria yang disebut namanya mengangguk pelan. Mata merah beralih dari Naruto, kepada Kiba, lalu kepada kantong sampah berwarna hitam yang Kiba bawa.

" Itu…"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar kalimat Itachi yang tergantung pada langit-langit gereja. " **Vampir** baru yang melanggar perjanjian Konoha. Dia sepenuhnya milikmu…" Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "… Setelah pembayaran tentu saja."

Itachi lagi-lagi mengangguk. " Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu? Mari selesaikan transaksi ini sebelum matahari terbit." Dengan itu Itachi memberi isyarat kepada pelayannya yang bersembunyi pada bayang-bayang gereja. Tidak lama sosok bertudung datang membawa koper hitam yang segera diberikan kepada Naruto.

" Ingin menghitungnya?" Naruto menggeleng. Dia percaya dengan saudara dari Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak mempercayai Itachi.

Kiba segera keluar dari gereja tidak tahan berada dihadapan salah satu tetua **vampir **setelah dia memberi kantong kepada anak buah Itachi yang tadi baru memberi Naruto koper hitam berisi pembayaran. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Itachi sendirian, juga antek-antek **vampir **itu.

Tidak lama setelah Kiba keluar Itachi kembali membuka suara. " para gagak tengah berkicau tentang seseorang yang mencari informasi tentang markas milik '**Root**'. Kuharap itu bukan kau Naruto, kita tahu itu bunuh diri."

Naruto dalam diri mengutuk Itachi dan informannya. " 22 persen."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alis penasaran. " Jadi ternyata itu benar." Kata pria berambut hitam kepada Naruto. Itachi mendekati Naruto dari tempat asalnya, lalu berhenti ketika tersisa beberapa meter. " Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan menjual informasi ini kepada Danzo?"

" Kau membenci mereka."

" Tidak kepada uangnya…" Wajah Naruto segera menegang mendengar perkataan Itachi. Mata biru safir Naruto memicing, tangan kanannya siap mengontrol bara pada rokok yang ada pada mulut.

Suasana seketika tegang. Pengikut Itachi bermunculan dari kegelapan, mendekati kedua pria yang berada pada tengah ruangan. Lalu suara tawa Itachi lepas, dia memberi isyarat kepada pengikutnya untuk kembali pada bayang-bayang.

" Kau beruntung aku bukan Kakuzu." Naruto menghela napas lega mendengar tawa Itachi. Dia yakin dapat melawan anak buah Itachi entah berapa banyak, tapi untuk melawan Itachi? Tidak untuk malam ini.

" 22 persen, ambil atau tidak?"

" Bukankah kau lagi bermurah hati memberi 22 persen cuma untuk informasi?" Itachi membelakangi Naruto. "… aku juga menginginkan apa yang Danzo ambil dari klan" Sambungnya lagi ketika telah berada pada posisi awal.

" Dan apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

" Akan kuberi tahu nanti bersamaan dengan informasi untukmu, anggaplah sebagai niatan baik." Naruto mengangguk. Dia lalu berbalik badan ketika dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi urusan dengan Itachi untuk saat ini.

" Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti tepat saat dia memegang gagang pintu gereja. "—tolong jaga Sasuke."

* * *

_Ayah dan anak berambut kuning saling balas membalas pertanyaan, sesekali melempar candaan pada percakapan mereka, sesekali mereka terdiam kehabisan topik hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka kembali membuka percakapan yang padam. Itulah kebiasaan mereka, terutama dalam perjalanan jauh yang bisa menghabiskan waktu sehari hingga seminggu waktu jalan kaki._

" _Kenapa kita ke Konoha?" Naruto bertanya untuk entah sudah berapa kali siang ini._

" _Demi ibumu, Naruto. Kita akan ke Konoha untuk mengikuti rapat."_

" _Rapat?"_

" _Ya"_

" _Tentang apa?"_

_Minato menutup wajahnya dengan tangan karena lelah menjawab hal yang sama. " Rapat antar kaum. Konoha mulai berkembang pesat dan kaum-kaum mulai berdatangan. Sebuah perjanjian—" Minato berhenti sesaat. " Peraturan."_

_Naruto mengangguk-angguk. " Kenapa aku ikut?"_

" _Karena kau nak—" Minato memegang bahu Naruto sambil menatap mata biru safir Naruto dalam, " Adalah penerusku"._

" _Ew, menjijikkan" Perempatan muncul pada Minato ketika mendengar balasan Naruto. _

_Minato bergumam pelan perihal kemana Naruto imut yang sering memanggil-manggil namanya tentang apapun. Anak kecil imut, selalu lengket dengannya. Kini terganti oleh mahluk yang tidak Minato kenal lagi. Apapun yang Minato lakukan selalu dianggap membosankan, norak, dan semacamnya. Dia rindu Naruto._

_Keduanya saling bincang hingga tanpa disadari Konoha telah terlihat cakrawala. Kota yang belakangan makin berkembang pesat semenjak teknologi dari barat mulai perlahan merayap masuk ke timur. Ditambah lokasi Konoha sebagai pintu masuk pada daratan yang orang dari daratan seberang tidak pernah masuki. Konoha yang dulu adalah perkampungan nelayan kecil, dimana untuk menjual hasil tangkapan akan dijual pada perkampungan sebelah._

_Naruto terperangah, rasa takjub menggelayut pada hati tatkala Konoha terlihat. Titik-titik kecil memenuhi ruas jalan menuju gerbang Konoha, gerbang yang tidak Naruto ingat sejak kapan berada disana. Lama mereka berjalan mendekati Konoha, titik kecil berubah wujud menjadi manusia-manusia biasa dengan karakteristik etnis masing-masing. Mereka saling bicara dengan orang disamping, mungkin berbicara dengan tanah dibawah, atau sekedar memandang kedepan pada gerbang yang menjanjikan pintu masuk sebuah mimpi._

_Minato Namikaze yang melihat mata anaknya berbinar-binar membiarkannya untuk bebas hingga nanti waktu yang telah mereka tentukan bersama untuk kembali berkumpul. Dia, Naruto tidak membuang waktu banyak untuk segera hilang dari mata Minato, tenggelam, menyatu bersama gelombang manusia-manusia, juga hewan-hewan yang menarik gerobak penuh kekayaan untuk diperjual belikan nanti. Dari rumah penjual satu ke yang satu, raga Naruto tidak menetap lama, terlalu banyak hal menarik yang terjadi didepan mata untuk lama-lama berdiam diri. Hingga Naruto lupa waktu, tersadar bahwa matahari kini sudah kikir untuk memberikan cahaya, tapi para manusia pintar, mereka tidak lagi bersedih hati ketika matahari sudah kikir— ada sumber cahaya baru yang asing di mata Naruto ketika melihatnya. Begitu terang, seperti anak cucu matahari dalam bentuk bola-bola kecil dari kaca yang ketika dipukul berdenting, tidak lagi seperti api pada rumah Naruto yang remang-remang dan terkadang kalah adu pukul sama angin malam._

_Ichiraku Ramen, nama pada yang tertera pada kain digantung pada luar tempat makan yang menurut Naruto begitu kecil untuk dibilang rumah makan ataupun penginapan. Sang ayah berada disana duduk berbincang-bincang dengan pria berbadan besar dengan baju warna putih, mereka saling balas perkataan, kadang juga terkekeh. Sang ayah lalu memanggil-manggil Naruto ketika sadar Naruto berada tidak jauh dari mereka. _

" _Naruto kemarilah, kenalkan Teuchi ini anakku" Naruto mengangguk kepada pria dengan nama Teuchi. " Bagaimana Konoha?"_

_Mata Naruto kembali berbinar, menceritakan apa yang dia lihat, dengar, dan lakukan seharian, ceritanya seperti anak kecil yang pertama kali dibawah jalan-jalan pada sebuah pertunjukan. Dengan itu Minato tersenyum, senang dengan apa yang anaknya ceritakan. Dalam pikiran ada satu yang terbesit,_

_Barangkali nanti bila dia telah tiada, Naruto lah yang akan ganti menjaga Konoha._

* * *

Rintik mulai jatuh disadari oleh Kiba yang kemudian bergumam mengenai cuaca Konoha perlahan makin seperti Ame. Dalam pikirannya masih bergelayut manja ingatan tempo tadi tentang pekerjaan Naruto. Pekerjaan yang mungkin bila masa muda dia dengar akan dia tolak sejadi-jadi mengingat pekerjaan yang hampir seperti bunuh diri.

Pria kelahiran juli merasa dia telah ditipu. Apa yang dia baca pada proposal dan apa yang Naruto jelaskan secara 'detail' hampir berbanding terbalik, tidak semuanya, tapi cukup untuk dia berpikir dua kali. Dia, Naruto memang bilang mereka akan merampok rumah seseorang, tapi pada kertas tidak detail punya siapa, kini dia tahu milik siapa: Danzo Shimura, pemimpin keluarga **Root**,

Memikirkannya saja bikin ngeri.

Kiba menghela napas. Dia tidak dipaksa untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini, tidak diancam, tidak ada apa-apa. Barangkali beberapa jam mendengar omong kosong yang ditutur secara halus dan piawai dari seorang Namikaze Naruto cukup untuk membuat pendengarnya menjadi gila. Lee memang sedari dulu sudah gila—masa muda dan semacamnya, Shino yang gila dengan teknologi, Kiba sendiri mungkin lebih cepat menjadi gila bila Shino menolak sosok yang dia anggap sebagai '_Tuhan_',

Tapi lagi dia juga tidak lah tidak gila, pria mana yang punya burung salah tidur mengira kini adalah cuaca dingin untuk berhirbenasi, atau mungkin si burung tengah mati suri setelah malaikat maut yang menyamar sebagai tulang lutut seorang pria penggila hijau mengecupnya.

Kiba tertawa keras diatas kasur seolah-olah ingin mengalahi hujan yang juga tidak kala besarnya kini.

**TBC**

* * *

Untuk yang bertanya tentang bagian pertama, akan dijelaskan pada chapter yang akan datang. Supernatural, Klan, Kekuatan milik masing-masing ras, perjanjian antar kaum, rahasia setiap anggota, dan lainnya akan perlahan di kuak secara perlahan dan semoga saja tidak terburu-buru yang nantinya membuat sebuah plot hole pada kemudian waktu.

Bila ada masukan akan author cermati secermat mungkin. Juga Author ingin berterima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan mendukung fic ini, bahwa tanpa dukungan para pembaca ini hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang... entahlah.

Juga untuk fic yang satu lagi... akan di Up di waktu terdepan. Ada beberapa kendala dalam penulisan fic tersebut yang Author harap tidak berlangsung lama untuk diselesaikan.

_Hingga nanti..._


End file.
